


Red Tulips

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: sv_dodecals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-24
Updated: 2003-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tulips were always Martha's favorite flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Tulips

Jonathan helps Martha from the truck. They were going to have a baby. Then Martha woke up cramping.

Jonathan called Dr. Bryce, who said not to worry.

As he hung up, Martha doubled over. "The baby! Jonathan!" There was blood.

Clark rushed downstairs. "Mom!"

Jonathan stopped him. "We're going to the hospital. Stay here. It'll be fine."

Clark knew he was lying, but nodded.

Martha tries not to cry. Jonathan wonders why she needs to be so strong. He'd cry if he wasn't being strong for her. With an arm around his wife, Jonathan pushes open the kitchen door and gasps. Martha looks up.

The kitchen is strewn with tulips. A note sits on the table.

_Mom,  
I'm at Pete's. Thought you and Dad might want to be alone for a bit. I love you very much. I'll be back before five.   
Love,   
Clark_


End file.
